From the Sky
by Rune Saint
Summary: For a huntress in training Summer Rose's life was pretty normal, until a man in a Straw Hat fell from the sky, and her life changed. Amnesic Luffy.
1. The man in the Straw Hat

**A/N:** _I don't want to say Luffy's a "God" but if you compare New World Luffy to RWBY. There's really nothing that could really threaten him. The only things that may have a microscopical chance be a "threat" are the Maidens, and the Silver-eyed warriors both who are good, but we don't know how powerful they are. And Salem. So I'll be making up powerful Grimm with the propose of fighting him._

 **Summer's P.O.V:**

My team, STRQ (Stark) was on a mission. It was pretty basic wipe out as many of the Grimm in the forest as we could. The Grimm in the forest had started terrorizing a newly built town recently, and we had been dispatched to combat them.

"Ready?" I asked her team as my bow unfolded. Qrow smirked as he swung his scythe, Taiyang prepared his twin pistols, and Raven drew her sword.

"Let's kill some Grimm," Raven grinned.

The team walked into the forest. "Which way?" I asked.

"Right," the 3 others said in unison. That was creepy. The 4 of us began walking thru the forest.

We had been walking for a while, about 2 hours if I had to venture a guess, and we'd barely seen any Grimm, just a few Beowolves.

"This is pointless," Raven said. "We've been working for like 2 hours. And all we've seen is 3 Beowolves, and Qrow killed all three. The black haired man threw his sister a grin.

"Your just jealous," he said. "And hey maybe there scared."

"I don't think that's it. Grimm don't feel fear. Want do you think going on Summer?" Taiyang asked me.

"I don't know, let's just look for another hour and if we find nothing we'll just come back tomorrow," I said.

"Ok," he said. I heard rustling and my head quickly turned in the direction followed by my body. I notched my bow, as a Boarbatusk appeared form the bush and charged at me. I rolled out of the way as the Grimm went past me, and I turned and fired an arrow at it's neck.

The arrow pierced the neck and the grimm dropped. "Well there's the fourth grimm we've encountered."

"And the 3 in the last 30 minutes," Taiyang said. "I think we're getting closer to the rest of the Grimm."

"Just because we've seen more grimm the last 30 minutes, doesn't mean were getting closer," I said. Even though I did again with his statement.

"Let's go," I ordered. Taiyang theory proved right, or it was appearing to in the next 30 minutes we encountered more and more Grimm. We came to a clearing. It was quite beautiful.

"So where are the Grimm?" Raven asked. "This where they seemed to be coming form right?"

I nodded, this did appear the place. Red eyes appeared all around as. "I guess they found us." She said. The four of us got back-to-back, and prepared ourselves for a fight.

But they didn't attack, they just growled. "Why aren't they attacking?" Qrow asked.

I shrugged, "This was very strange behaviour for the grimm. They where acting like the clearing was some sacred temple they weren't allowed into. What was going on?

The sky above the clearing darken and turned pitch black. And a black bolt appeared to shot out of it, and the sky turn to normal. The bolt shot, right at us. "Move!" I shouted as we jumped and rolled out of the way. Of an explosion of black smoke.

The impact left a crater in the middle of the clearing and in it was a boy, or man it was hard to tell, he appeared to be a similar age to us. He wore a pair of blue shorts, a long sleeved open red shirt with sandals and a straw hat. He was lean, and muscular if his six-pack was anything to go by, he was quite handsome and he had black.

"What the hell?" Raven asked. Then the Grimm roared and charged us.

"I guess that will have to wait," Qrow said, as he swung his scythe decapitating a beowolf.

"We have to protect him," I ordered. "That's are duty as Huntsmen and Huntresses," I said.

"You just think his cute," Raven said with a teasing smiled as she killed an Ursa.

The man groaned and stood up. I looked him for a spit second and he grinned in a goofy manner. This made me blush. "Hello," he said, as he dusted himself off.

"Uh, hi. Who are you?" I asked as my bow transformed into it's sword state and I sliced a beowolf.

"Um…" He said. "No idea," He said with a awful lot of cheer for someone who apparently had amnesia.

"Hey flirt later!" Qrow yelled. "Kill the grimm!"

The amnesic man walked out of the crater, he looked at me and smiled at me again making me blush. A Beowolf attack his head with his claws. I went to jump at him to knock him out of the way, but he moved his head to the left and the attack went past him.

He the swung around grinned at the grimm like a madman, and then stretch his arm back. Like actually stretched it went from being the size of a normal human arm to being several times longer, several meters.

"What the hell?" Raven asked.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" The straw hat man shouted as his arm his arm snapped back like a rubber band and hit the sending flying though several dozen trees.

"What was that?" Qrow asked.

"I don't know." Straw hat man said, "But it was awesome!" He had stars for eyes now. He then charged at the grimm. "Gomu Gomu no Gatling!"

He attack the grimm, and let loose a barrage of attacks, and it appeared he grew although I was pretty sure it was an illusion and that he was just attacking so fast it creating the illusion of him having multiple arms.

But still to be able to attack at the such speed as to create an illusion of having multiple arms, was amazing. Who was this man? I didn't have time to pondered as more grimm charged at us, and the man ran at a massive group Grimm disappearing into them.

I didn't have time to worry, nor should I, he appeared to be very strong to the point of inhuman. Or maybe even way past it. As it was I still had my team to protect.

I slice, dodged, shoot, rolled, blocked, slice, shot and so on and so forth. And while all this was going on I heard loud crashing from where the man ran of to, I hoped he was all right.

I was getting tried my team was getting tried. How long had we be fighting for, it was hard to tell. But they didn't seemed to ran out, I felt something claw my back.

I yelled in pain, as I fell to the ground. I looked up to see a beowolf standing over me, with it's claw raised in the air.

"SUMMER!" My teamed yelled, but they were to far to help me. It was over. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Get away from her!" I heard the man in the straw hat yell. "Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk!" I saw a flaming fist hit the grimm and it was sent soaring in an explosion of flames.

I saw the man standing there, he looked like he was fine. My friends ran up me.

"Summer your ok?" Tai asked. I grimaced in pain as they sat me up.

"Of course she's not you idiot," Raven snapped, she turned to the man in the straw hat. "Thanks," she said.

"I won't let anyone hurt people I like," he said. I blushed, he liked me? He didn't even know my name. Or I guess he did considering my friends just yelled it.

"Why's your face red?" He asked. "You sick or something?" Did he seriously not know I was blushing?

"I'm not sick, I'm tried," I said.

"I think were all tried," Qrow said.

"I'm not," the straw hat man said. "I going to kick these mystery creatures asses."

"You mean the grimm?" Raven asked. The man looked a Raven with confusion. "Mystery Creatures."

"There grimm," Tai said.

"Mystery Creatures." Seriously was he just doing this on purpose. The man then fell forward and onto the ground. "I can't move, why can't I move?"

"Guess your even more exhausted then us," I said. "Well you did fall from the sky."

"I did?" He asked. "That's cool!"

The creatures of Grimm advance on as there had to be a hundred at least. There was no way we could fight them all. Especially with 2 of us unable to fight.

I stood up and grabbed my bow, I bit my tongue as pain kicked in. "Go run," I told my team. "Take Straw Hat and go, I say here."

"Hey! Don't you tell me want to do!" The straw hat man said. He slowly stood up. "And you bastard leave my new friends ALONE!" He yelled and a powerful wave of energy pulsed out of him and sent all of us crashing to the floor. Even the Grimm, the man smiled and fell face first onto the ground unconscious.

Raven helped me to my feet as Qrow investigated the grimm. "Are they dead?" He asked. I couldn't really see what was happening my vision was a blur.

"Qrow what's going on?" I asked. What was that? That wave? That power? I'd never felt anything like it. Who was this man? He could stretch and unleash a energy that could knock the _grimm_ over. My vision was slowly getting better.

"Their… unconscious?" He said bewildered. The grimm were unconscious? I'd never heard of a grimm being knocked unconscious before. So that wave knocked a grimm on unconscious?

"How many?" I asked.

"All of them." He had to be joking all the grimm, every single one of them? Was that right? How?

My vision got better thanks to my aura. And indeed around us was a circle of unconscious grimm.

"Should we kill them?" Tai asked. I nodded. Best to finish this, and end them. It took a while even though they were unconscious, because there were so many, a lot more then a hundred, 310, I blamed the blurry vision for making me miscalculate.

I looked at the unconscious man, whatever he did it saved our lives. Many times over. "Ah, guys you've got to see this!" Qrow yelled. I began walking over to him, Tai and Raven were there first.

"Holy Hell!" they yelled as they jaws dropped. And didn't go back up.

I got over to them, "Guys what's…." My eyes went wide and like Tai and Raven my jaw dropped and refuse to come back up.

Craters.

For as a far as I could see, craters with dissolving grimm in them. This was where that man had been fighting, wasn't it?. I knew I heard a lot of crashing, but this was not what I expected.

There had to be hundreds of them. Trees had be upheaved and blown to pieces. Leaving a clearing with craters. And dead Grimm.

"I think we completed the mission," Tai said.

"I think he completed the mission," Raven said. "How many grimm do you think there are?"

"I'd say about then amount of girls Qrow's slept with," Tai said.

"Uncalled for," Qrow said. Tai smirked at him.

"Let's head back to Beacon," I ordered. They nodded and Tai walked back to the unconscious and man lifted him onto his shoulders.

 **3** **rd** **Person P.O.V:**

A man in a Straw hat, with a red long sleeve shirt, blue shorts and a yellow sash with sandals was surrounded by blackness no idea where he was. He remembered nothing, not even his name was his to know. When he did know was the darkness came for him, and took it all, what it took he didn't know.

He tried to fight but his weird stretchy body had no effect. Neither did the weird black stuff that formed on his body.

The darkness came and he didn't when it would it moved at such speeds with such power that even though he could sense it, dodging was impossible.

The darkness shot at him, this was it the man knew it. But he would go done like a coward he would live.

"Hiken." A giant fist of fire shot at the darkness, burning and incinerating it.

A man with black hair and a orange hat, wearing black boots, and black knee-length shorts looked at the straw hatted man. "Hi Luffy," he smiled.

"Am I Luffy? The man in the straw hat asked.

Ace nodded, "That's right you're my little brother," he said. Luffy was confused what was a brother? And what was a little brother? This man did look like him, but he was taller. So is that was it meant to mean?

"I'm sorry for what happen to you here Luffy, I wish I could have saved you from it. But I'm going to teach you to fight back against the darkness, you ready?"

The new dubbed Luffy nodded in determination, he had almost given up, well basically he had. He still fought but he knew he couldn't win against the darkness.

This man claimed to be able to teach him so he was ready. To beat back the darkness and be free.

 **A/N:** Hi, hello. I have a few questions should Luffy have Aura? And if he does what should his semblance be? If Luffy has Aura then the people of Remnant will have Haki. If he doesn't they won't except Summer, silver-eyed warriors gift.

Want should Summer's, Tai's and Raven's Semblances be?


	2. To Beat the Darkness

**A/n: I apologize for my absence and thank you for your patience. The mind is a weird thing I actually though I uploaded this, this year.**

"So what do we do?" Luffy asked.

"You know what to do Luffy," Ace said.

"I do?" He asked. Did he really know what to do? Because he didn't think he did.

"You have to hit it with light," Ace said.

"Didn't you hit it with fire?" Luffy asked.

Ace nodded, "Yes, your right. But I'm not talking about actual light. I'm talking about personal light. Feelings, like happiness and such. Love, hope, gen… er, let's pick a different one. Courage. You need to be positive to beat back the darkness."

"I'm sure I didn't know that," Luffy said. "You sure I know?" he asked scratching his head.

"Positive, so let's try love. What do you love Luffy?"

"Freedom!" Luffy yelled. Ace nodded this was a start. This place that the bastard Teach had sent Luffy was worst then hell. The void. A place that removed every trace of everything. The darkness only existent when something enter the void, and it was tasked with removing that thing, first it took your will, then your memories, body and finally your very soul. It erased you, no afterlife, you were just gone. Ace himself was protected by a higher power, so the darkness couldn't touch him. Ace was good in life nor was he bad, so he went to purgatory, Ace had been tasked with saving his brother, if he did so he would go to heaven.

He had been given the chance to save Luffy. He wouldn't fail. Thankfully Luffy's body had escaped the actually void itself, but the darkness had gotten to him first, and worked its way inside him. So technically they were in Luffy's head. He'd got his will back it appeared.

He would help Luffy regain his memories and his body, well not his actual body the power his body once had. Luffy was a lot weaker.

"Ok when you see the darkness imagine it's stopping you from being free, and your desire to be free, channel that into you attacks and destroy it. By doing this you will slowly get your memories back."

Luffy nodded at what his big brother said, he had goal. And he would complete it.

"MEAT!" Luffy yelled with stars. "I love Meat!" Ace grinned that was his little brother. "Let's go kick it ass," Luffy said. Ace placed his hand on Luffy's shoulder. The straw hatted man looked at him.

"We mustn't seek out the darkness, if we do we could not harm it. It's wants you to look for it, to find it. The darkness feeds on these negative emotions. Your angry at the darkness, you want your memories back. But that just makes it stronger."

"Then what do we do?" Luffy asked, something told him that he had to make smart decisions right now. This gave him a nagging feeling in his head, he couldn't place it.

"We train," Ace said.

"Ok Ace let's train," Luffy said.

"You know my name, maybe you haven't lost all your memories," Luffy looked confused. "I haven't said my name Luffy, this is good."

Luffy nodded. "I'm going to beat you this time." Ace just laughed.

* * *

Summer's P.O.V

My team had arrived back at the town. While the town had been recently built, the city hadn't colonized it yet. There had been people ready to move out here, but the Grimm made it impossible.

Unless they were huntsmen and huntresses for them to live out here would be impossible. But the combined efforts of team STRQ and the straw hatted man had made the town safe to live, well for now.

We got in the Bullhead. "Take us to Beacon as fast as possible," Taiyang ordered. "We've got injured people."

I sat down as Raven grabbed a first aid kit. She held out painkillers and water to me. "Thanks." I took them of her, I pulled out two pills, and swallowed them with the water.

"I'm going to clean the wound it's gonna sting," Raven told her me. I nodded, this wasn't the first time. Aura healed small wounds, but not ones this large.

Taiyang placed the mysterious man on the ground. "So who do think you he is?" he asked the question he knew all of us had been thinking.

"A god," Qrow joked.

"Really not the time Qrow," Raven said, and I hissed in pain as she pressed on the wound too hard.

"I'm serious," Qrow joked. "Think about falls from a sky with zero damage by the looks of it. Can stretch his limbs, superhumanly strong, and fast and released pulse energy that knocked at _310_ grimm. If his not a god, What would say he is?"

He had a point. No about being god, Summer really didn't believe that. But there was something about this man that was alluring, was it the mystery? She didn't know. Maybe it was because he was amnesic and her desire to help people, was telling her she had to help him remember.

"A very powerful huntsman," Raven said. I doubted this he didn't know hat grimm were but he had amnesia, so that could explain it.

Qrow scoffed. "Sure sis, a huntsman who can defeat that many grimm like that, would be world famous. Or at least a legend, but I've never heard of it."

Knocking out people, and grimm. She had heard of this power before. Where was that?

"He's got a point Raven power like this would be legendary, and would be know in myth. A power like this would be known and I've never heard anything," Taiyang said. Raven scowled at her boyfriend.

"I think I've read about a power like this," Raven said. This surprised me, she'd heard of something like this?

"Really?" Qrow asked. His sister nodded.

"It's an old fairy tale known as the 3 Colours of Ambition. Like it's really old, there are these 3 powers known as the 3 colours. I didn't really get what they do. But I believed one had the power to knock out those with weak wills, if I remember correctly it was called, the Colour of the Conquering King."

That would explain what happen. If he overpowered the will of the Grimm, and knocked them out.

"That's just a fairy tale Raven," said Qrow. "Even if it's real, it doesn't explain the stretching."

"Well I don't believe the 3 colours are linked to Aura," Raven said. "So maybe it's his semblance."

"I don't think so," I said. "I don't think his aura's unlocked." It was just a feeling I had.

Taiyang knelt down next to Straw Hat man and placed his hand on his chest. "Oh Tai stop stealing Summer's fun."

I blushed. "Stop it," I told Raven. I seriously wish they would stop wished the teasing. I didn't tease Raven this much when I found out she liked Tai.

"In all serious," Raven said. "Why are you attracted to him?" I didn't really know. He just gave of a aura, not actual aura, a aura of charisma. I just seemed to be drawn to him.

"No aura," Taiyang whispered in shock. Raven, Qrow and I looked at him. "He's got no aura."

"So just activate it," Qrow said.

"No guys, I not saying his aura isn't unlocked. I saying there is _no_ aura to unlock." My eyes widen. No aura? But how was that possible? All humans had auras.

"That's impossible," Raven said. "He's human, that means he has a soul which means he has aura. You have to be doing it wrong."

Taiyang looked at his girlfriend offended. "Thank you so much for the insult, my loving Raven, but I did it right. He has no aura."

"He has too, or we were saved from the grimm, by something as equally bad as the grimm," Raven said sternly.

"Just because he doesn't have aura, doesn't mean his as bad as the grimm," I said. I knew Raven probably didn't mean it, she's just worried.

"You just saying that because you think his cute," Qrow said. Well that was… only partly true.

"That's besides the point. Why would he help us if he was our enemy?" I asked. Even if I could work out several reason why.

"Maybe there's something at Beacon he wants?" Raven suggested. What could be at Beacon that he would want?

"Don't be ridiculous," Taiyang said. And that's were the yelling began between Qrow and myself about the man, and Tai and Raven about the man and each other. It went on for a few minutes until I got sick of it.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled. "I am the leader, and I'm ordering you both to stand down. We will take him to Beacon, we will tell the headmaster what happen, and we will take it from there. Do I make myself clear?" I glared at Branwen siblings.

"Fine," Qrow said as he leaned the wall of the bullhead. "Crystal," Raven said. Neither looked happy, and I couldn't blame them. I didn't like using my position as leader to order them to do things like this, but sometimes it was a necessity, especially considering their stubbornness.

It was several hours later when we arrived back at Beacon. "Tai take him to the infirmary." Taiyang nodded and grabbed the unconscious man. "Raven go with him," I ordered. Raven went to protest back, I just gave her my "Shut-up-and-Obey" look. She gritted her teeth but obey, as she and Taiyang left.

"Let's go report to Ozpin," I said to Qrow. He nodded. The reason I chose Qrow was, I didn't think the man was a threat and Qrow did. Now so did Raven, but Qrow would let me say what I wanted to say, and why I think he wasn't a threat, before he argued on why he could be a threat.

Maybe threat was the wrong term with Qrow. Maybe he just didn't trust him because he had no aura, would be the best way term for it. The two of as walked in silence to the elevator that lead to Ozpin's office at the top of the clock tower.

A/n: I figure out a way to weaken Luffy. He's still stronger then pretty much everyone, jut not by as much.


End file.
